Integrated circuits can be mass produced by forming arrays of chips on semiconductor wafers. The wafers can be subsequently diced in order to form dies, each die including a circuit. Test probes are employed for testing integrated circuits, either as parts of a wafer or as discrete chips. The electrical characteristics of an integrated circuit are tested to ensure they conform to specifications and/or will perform as intended. Integrated circuit chips include surface contacts comprised of contact pads, solder bumps (e.g. C4 bumps), or other types of electrical contacts. Conductors corresponding to the surface contact locations of the integrated circuit chips are provided on test probes.